Brian Calypso
Brian Calypso is a Hawaiian professional wrestler. He was trained by fellow Hawaiian native, "Blow Fish" Ernie Wilson, before heading to Minnasota to join the WWWF. Here Calypso was stuck with the gimmick of Anthony The Greek God, an adonis type, more muscles than skills, with Danny Irons acting as his mouth piece. He then moved to the infamous NWC, where he was repackaged as Shack the Saboteur, a stupid monster gimmick. He was allowed to cut his own promos, but still stuck in generic brawls. Befriending fellow monster, Barbarian Lord (Othello), the two men travelled a lot, and formed their own tag team, The Blue Angels. The two men ran around the independent circuit, refining a high impact style, innovating moves, and polishing their work, before finding success in the ECWA. Here the Angels feuded with the Marvelous Hellraisers, picking up two tag team title runs, before disbanding after losing a mask versus mask match. As a singles wrestler, Calypso continued his success in the ECWA, winning the US title from former Hellraiser opponent, Brad Cole. Calypso would hold the title for over a year feuding with Baron Von Kraft, Frank Scalpel, Craig Douglas, and Monte Kingsley. Calypso picked up both the rookie of the year, and fan's choice awards from the ECWA before moving on. EWO Moving to the International, EWO, Calypso found a much larger audience, immediately thrown into a high profile feud with GOLIATH. The Giant was a top draw in foreign markets, and frequently saw Calypso main event cards, as he fought against the odds. Picking up the EWO intercontinental title, Calypso would go on to defend it in programs with Hammerhead, "Cunning" Curt Blume, and Bullet Bill (Splatterizer). A year into his run with the EWO, Calypso was once again undefeated, and put into a feud with former nemesis GOLIATH for the world title. Calypso would finish out the year as world champion, before the federation was sold to a larger federation. NWWA Calypso had heard from his former partner Othello, that the UWA was THE place to be. When the UWA shut down, its promoters, few key stars, and behind the scenes crew formed the NWWA. Getting the call a month into its existence, Calypso was offered a three year deal, with the idea being that the promotion would be built around him. The month before he debuted, NWWA television ran advertisements for him, while the announcers made a big deal out of his two year undefeated streak, and international renown. Coming in with amazing fanfare, Calypso was being groomed to be their world champion, and his first match against a jobber named DAO, would be a simple squash. Calypso crushed a cruiserweight in under a minute to the delight of all... before an 8" monster made his way down. The fix was in. DAO seriously injured Calypso in a one sided match that turned the no name into the main star of the NWWA. IWA - Redemption After Six months of rehab, Calypso was prepared to return, to a joke guest appearance in a royal rumble. DAO had taken any credibility Calypso had. The NWWA had Brian locked into a contract for two and a half years, but no real use for him. Having joined the "IWA" umbrella organization, the NWWA was obliged to lend them talent from time to time. Having nothing else to use Calypso for, they sent him to the IWA "Reloaded" PPV. There Calypso was put in a generic match, with IWA rookie, Simon Cruise. He might have been damaged goods, but he knew how to wrestle, and with a hungry young talent, Calypso stole the show. Keeping up a breakneck speed for an action packed 15 minute draw, Calypso opened a lot of eyes. Not in the NWWA, but with the IWA, who were permanently "lent" Calypso by the NWWA. IWA Hyper Fights The IWA had a side project of interpromotional PPVs, in which allied federations would compete against each other on a weekly basis. Calypso was the perfect star for the show, as he was basically an IWA wrestler, but being promoted as an NWWA talent. On the very first Hyper Fight, Calypso was given an IWA TV title shot, defeating champion, LEGEND. He was going to drop it to a "real" IWA superstar in short order, but bad attitudes, and backstage politics kept the title on Calypso against such prominent names as Chris Templeton. With every win his prestige started to return, and with the shows becoming successful, the NWWA decided to send DAO as well. On the tenth Hyper Fight, Brian Calypso managed to get revenge, defeating DAO for the IWA world title. Over the 100 interpromotional events that were put together, Calypso broke out as the top star, and soon became a legend in many of the circles. The NWWA eventually let him go from his contract, with Calypso ending his run on the program as a full fledged IWA star. His finally record in the Hyper Fights was an untouchable 35-10 (most loses coming from tag matches, with opponents getting pinned). Titles ECWA Tag Titles (w/Othello as the Blue Angels) ECWA US championship (longest) IWA Tag Titles (w/Othello as the Blue Angels) 4 x IWA Hyper Fight World Champion (last) IWA TV title EWO Intercontinental title (longest) Feuds "Genocide" Jack Barton DAO ARSENAL "One Eyed Monster" DICK Yashimoto The Marvelous Hellraisers GOLIATH Moveset Short Arm Lariat Release T-Bone Suplex BearHug in the ropes Headlock into an Ipponzei Senton Splash into the corner Catch Phrases "How Low Can You Go?" "Now... are we going to have a problem?" "Please, Call me... Brian." Category:IWA Hyper Fighters Category:Bio Category:Wrestlers Category:Face Character